A Very Cahill SingOff
by readingisamazing
Summary: The Cahills are having their annual reunion when they are informed that they are going to compete in a singing competition! With Nellie and the Wizards as judges! What will happen? Amian, Natan, and a little Hamead. EVAN DOES NOT EXIST!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so read and review please!  
**

**This takes place three years after the clue hunt. Amy is 17 and Dan is 14. The Vespers and Evan do not exist!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ian, do the disclaimer!**

**Ian: No! that is work for peasants like yourself.**

**Me: *pulls out Armani suit and pair of scissors* What should I do first? A cut here, a snip there...**

**Ian: NOOOO! readingisamazing does not own the 39 clues or the characters! *rips Armani suit out of my hands and runs off***

**Me: Let the story begin!**

* * *

**A Very Cahill Sing-Off: Chapter One**

It was the night before the annual Cahill reunion. Dan, Nellie, Amy and Fiske were eating dinner in the dining room. They were chowing down on mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables, courtesy of Nellie. Dan had flattened out his mashed potatoes and was making faces in it with his vegetables. Even at age fourteen, he was still immature.

"Dan, eat your food, don't play with it," his seventeen year old sister, Amy sighed.

"Why? I want to be as impolite as possible because tomorrow I'll have to actually be ni9ce to our stupid relatives!" He argued.

"They are not stupid, Dan!" Amy scolded him.

"Oh, of course not. But if a certain IAN KABRA wasn't among them, you'd be content to call them stupid," he teased her.

"I would not! The Starlings and Alistair are highly intelligent, they're Ekats. Both of the Kabras are smart, and so is Jonah. The only former clue hunters who are lacking in brain cells are the Holts," Amy decided.

"OK, OK, jeez, I was just-" Dan started, but was interrupted by Nellie.

"Hey kiddos, can we talk about something?" She asked.

"Sure Nellie. Anything," Amy replied.

"Well, I don't really know how to break this news to you, kiddo," she continued.

"By just telling them," Fiske cut in. "We entered the younger generation of Cahills in a singing competition," he said calmly.

Dan spewed mashed potatoes all over Amy. "WHAT!" He yelled.

"Ew, dweeb, that's gross!" Amy peeled off her sweatshirt that was now covered with mashed potatoes and dropped it next to her. "Can you repeat that to make sure that I'm not imagining things?" She asked.

"OK. We entered the younger generation of Cahills in a singing competition," he repeated.

By now, Dan had thought about this more thoroughly and was asking: "Does that include Jonah Wizard? Because he is a Janus and that would be so totally unfair because that is like the gift of their branch!"

Nellie laughed. "no, kiddo the Wizards and your Uncle Alistair helped us plan it. They are going to judge, along with yours truly. I'm so excited!"

At that point Dan and Amy were just glad that Nellie was not singing. She sounded like a dying animal if she did.

"I still can't believe you signed us up for this without telling us!" Amy complained.

"It'll be okay, kiddo. You only have to go up the girls because boys and girls are performing separately, so you'll only have to go up against Natalie, Sinead, Reagan, and Madison. Oh, by the way it starts the day after tomorrow and the girls are going first. The guys will go the day after. The girls have to sing Taylor Swift the first round. So start thinking about what your first song is going to be, and good luck!" Nellie finished.

* * *

***evil laugh* What do you think will happen now?**

**Please review and you can have input on what will happen!  
**

**No flames, please!  
**

**Bye4now!  
**

**-readingisamazing  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cahills Arrive

**And here is chapter two! Thanks to PearlAgent64, NaruSakuObsessed, xxXNatan FanXxx, and alejandrita0202 for reviewing.**

**This one should be more interesting!  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Me: Dan, do the disclaimer!  
**

**Dan: After I finish 5 more levels on this video game!  
**

**Me: Or I could just write about you and Natalie...  
**

**Dan: readingisamazing does not own anything, including me! Or the ipod!  
**

**Me: Too bad, I'm writing it anyway.(Not this chapter).  
**

**Dan: NO!  
**

**Me: On with the story!  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

Amy paced her room. It was early the next morning. She had woken up around 6 am, showered, and then dressed in a pair of her favorite dark jeans, a white embroidered tank top, and a blue and green sweater.

She was worried about singing in front of all her Cahill relatives, even if she had lost her stutter years ago.

She picked up her green ipod, stuck the ear buds in her ears, and pressed shuffle. A Taylor Swift song came on, and right then, she knew immediately that it was the song she was going to sing.

-Epic Page break-

"Die! Die! Die!" Dan yelled at his T.V. screen. He was taking his anger about having to sing, out on his video games. He heard his door open, and took his eyes off the screen to see who it was. His character on-screen died.

It was Nellie. "Can you keep it down in here, kiddo? It's 6:30 am and I never get up before 10 on weekends."

"Ok, Nellie, but on one condition," Dan bargained.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"That you help me pick out a song sometime tomorrow," Dan said.

"Fine. Even though it's against the rules, I guess I have to if I actually want to sleep at all!"

"See you later Nellie!" Sang Dan.

As he turned off his video game, he could hear her snoring from down the hall.

-Epic Page break-

"OW!"

"I'll shoot!"

"Infernal feline."

"Hissss!"

"Ow!"

"Get him, Saladin!"

"DAN!"

"Yo, yo"

"Team! Formation!"

The entry hall to Grace's rebuilt mansion was utter chaos, and Amt and Dan hadn't even told their relatives about the singing competition yet. They were not looking forward to their reactions to that. Saladin had already attacked Ian and Natalie, and Natalie had her dart gun out.

"We have to put a stop to this, Dan!" Amy told him.

"Good luck with that," he answered.

Amy grabbed a chair from nearby and climbed up on it.

"Can I have your attention, please?" She yelled.

She waited for them to calm down before she continued. "Everyone, your rooms are on the second and third floors. The doors are labeled with each person's name and branch. You can relax and settle in, but I need everyone down here in an hour because i have a very important announcement. Thank you."

The crowd dispersed.

Amy started to climb down from the chair, but her foot slipped and she started to fall. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, but it never came. Confused, she opened her eyes and found herself looking up into a pair of very familiar amber ones.

"Hello, love," said Ian Kabra. She realized that he must have caught her when she started to fall.

"D-don't call me love, Ian," mentally cursing her stutter. She hadn't stuttered in two years, and Ian is the person that brings it back? She could already hear Dan teasing her later. She noticed his arms were still around her waist, and she struggled upward and out of his grasp, blushing.

"Now, is that any way to treat someone who just saved you from a possible injury?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, it's the way to treat someone who broke your heart and left you to die in a cave," she shot back, and stalked off.

Dan confronted her on the stairs. "Sister, that was truly awesome, the way you treated that Cobra. You should do that more often, or I could just use some of my epic ninja skills on him!"

"Dan, number one, I don't know what came over me there, I doubt I could do it again, and number two, whenever you attempt to use your so-called ninja skills, you end up pushing people in the pool or running around the house screaming 'peanut butter' because you are on a sugar high," Amy said.

"Aw. Fine. But I will definitely pull pranks on both snakes." Dan ran up the stairs before Amy could scold him.

Amy was reaching the third floor, where her room was, when she realized something. Fiske had put the Ekat, Tomas, and Janus on the second floor and the Lucian on the third. That meant she was on the same floor as...

"Hello, love"

Amy groaned inwardly. Ian was the last person she wanted to talk to right now, but she could hear him coming up the stairs behind her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me love?" She asked, spinning to face him.

"I don't think it makes a difference, love, because I haven't learned, now have I?" He replied, with the famous Kabra smirk plastered on his face.

Amy sighed. "I guess not."

"That's what I thought. Now, if you would be so kind as to show me to my room, it would be greatly appreciated," he walked past her to the top of the stairs, and then stopped, waiting for her.

She reluctantly climbed up to join him. "This way," she said, turning right. "Your room is here, right next to mine." She realized this as she said it and reminded herself to chew out Fiske for the room arrangement later.

She opened the door for him. "I'm in the room to the left, if you need anything."

"Lovely. You said that you had an announcement for the Cahills. Would you be willing to give me a hint as to what that would be?"

Amy debated silently. If she told him, he might have a lead on the others. But an hour, really? It would barely make a difference.

"Okay, Ian. How well do you sing?" she asked.

"Sing? Love, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Amy took a deep breath, and took the plunge. "Fiske, Nellie, and the Wizards entered the younger generation of Cahills in a singing competition."

"What! How soon does it start? And why would they do that to us?" Ian exclaimed.

"Fiske said it was his way of getting us to 'bond'. And it starts tomorrow. The girls sing first and the boys the day after."

"Wow love, this is a lot to take in. I appreciate you telling me early." Ian said.

Amy looked up at him and realized that he was sincere in his thank-you. He was staring at her with those amber eyes that made her want to melt into a puddle-NO, BAD AMY! Don't think about that! He left you to die in Korea. He broke your heart and betrayed you. You should hate him. But she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Maybe he's changed, she thought. Maybe I can give him another cha-

"Love?" Ian broke her train of thought.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How to tell the others about the competition," Amy lied.

"You'll do fine," Ian encouraged.

"Hopefully. Well, I'd better go now." Amy excused herself and went into her room next door.

Ian looked like he was going to say something, but he just let her go.

As she closed her door, she thought: Oh my gosh! Was I imagining that he looked disappointed about me leaving? Does he like me?

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**There's the second chapter!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**No flames please.  
**

**I will try to update soon.  
**

**-readingisamazing  
**


	3. Announcements and Heartfelt Talks

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was at a camp where NO ELECTRONICS were allowed! But I'm back! Yay!  
**

**Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! I got 14 reviews! 14! I am sooooo happy!**

**I do not own the 39 clues, Prada, the Blackberry, the iPod, Taylor Swift, YouTube, or anything else.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Announcements and Heartfelt Talks  
**

* * *

"May I have your attention, please?"

Amy stood in front of all her Cahill relatives, with Dan next to her. Nellie and Fiske were not with them, they were in the kitchen making lunch. Or rather, Nellie was making lunch and Fiske was hiding out from the relatives that would want to kill him. However, Jonah and Broderick were behind them. The noise from Broderick typing away on his Blackberry was making Amy nervous.

"I have something important to announce to you all."

"Yeah, and you'll be screwed if you don't pay attention!" Dan added. Amy saw Ian smirking at Dan's words.

Once everyone had calmed down, Amy broke the news.

"Fiske entered the younger generation of Cahills in a singing competition."

And, of course, the silence that Amy had worked so hard to get immediately dissolved into chaos.

"WHAT!"

"I don't sing!"

"How?"

"Is Fiske crazy!"

"WHAT!"

This went on until Dan yelled, "QUIET!"

"There's more," Amy continued. "The first round is tomorrow afternoon. The judges are Nellie, Jonah, and Cora Wizard. For the first round only the girls will be singing-"

There was a collective sigh of relief from the boys.

"-and they have all of today and tomorrow morning to get ready. They must sing Taylor Swift songs. Good luck! And may the best Cahill win!"

The crowd dispersed.

*******************(a plain line is too boring)*********************

"Taylor Swift, huh?" Sinead asked as she walked up to Amy. The Cahills were getting ready to eat lunch in the dining hall.

"Yep. I know what I'm singing already, thankfully," Amy replied.

"Lucky. I have no idea what I'm going to do," Sinead complained.

"I'd help you, but it's against the rules. I'm sure you'll do great, though," Amy encouraged.

"Doubt it," Sinead said "I am an awful singer."

"Don't worry, it'll work out. Let's eat.

***********************************************************:)

After lunch was finished, the Cahills all went to their rooms to pick out and practice their songs. Amy went up to her room and downloaded the lyrics to her song on her computer. Fortunately, she already knew most of it. She was just about to print out the lyrics when she heard a knock on her door. She got up to answer it.

It was Natalie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, Natalie," Amy said.

Before entering Amy's bedroom, Natalie pulled out her dart gun and pointed it at Amy's head.

"Whoa, there. Do you really need that out?" Amy asked, holding up her hands as if to surrender.

"Yes, I do." Natalie sat down on Amy's bed.

"Well then, what can I help you with?" Amy took a seat on one of the plush chairs in her room.

Natalie took a deep breath, and blurted it out. "IThinkIHaveACrushOnDan." But she said it so fast it all blurred together.

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again." Natalie kept her dart gun trained on Amy.

Amy's face broke into a grin as she worked it out. "So you like Dan, huh? Well, that really sucks for you because you're not the only one who does."

It was now Natalie's turn to ask, "What?"

"You haven't noticed? Look out for someone being unusually nice to Dan. I won't spoil it and tell you who."

Yes, well I wanted your advice on how to let him know."

Amy stifled a laugh as an idea came to her. "Sing to him," she said. "Pick a song that fits how you feel about him."

"You think that would work? Because I could end up looking like a bloody fool."

"If he takes it the wrong way you can say you just picked a random song and it 'coincidentally' fit him," Amy said.

"Oh. Thanks." Amy was amazed that the great Natalie Kabra was saying thank-you. Why was she being so nice?

But then Natalie pulled a dart out of her Prada purse and inserted it into her dart gun.

"To make sure you don't say anything, I'm going to shoot you with this dart that will erase your memory of this conversation." Natalie aimed the dart gun and pulled the trigger.

Amy closed her eyes and braced herself. **(a/n: She does that a lot, doesn't she?) **But what hit her in the face was not a dart, but water.

Amy knew instantly that Dan had done it. And so did Natalie.

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. then, she raced out of Amy's room and over to Dan's. Amy could hear Natalie yelling at him from down the hall.

"Sure sounds like you love him," Amy muttered to herself, chuckling. Then she went back to working on her song.

***************************************************:)

Amy had just started practicing her song when she heard the awful din that was Nellie singing. She poked her head out of her room and saw Ian doing the same, with Dan and Natalie looking out of Dan's room. Natalie started wailing about how it was giving her a headache and Amy and Dan had a silent argument.

_Go tell her to be quiet, dweeb._

_No, I might die from the noise.  
_

_You never have before.  
_

_Fine.  
_

Losing the argument, Dan stomped down the stairs to the kitchen, knowing that was were Nellie would be. He found her making dinner.

Quickly, he ran over to her and unplugged her ear buds from her iPod. "Nellie!" He yelled.

She looked around, confused. "What, kiddo?"

"We can hear you on the third floor with our doors closed Can you keep it down?"

"But I'm listening to Single Cell Paramecium!" Nellie protested.

"Well, I personally have no problem with you singing, it drowns out the sounds of the lecture I'm getting from the Prada Princess. But Amy made me tell you to be quiet."

"Oh. What did you do this time?"

"Rigged her dart gun so water comes out." Dan snickered.

"Why do you prank Natalie more than the other Cahills?"

"She has the best reaction."

"Oh, really? I thought it was because you loooove her."

"I DO NOT! Hey. That just reminded me. Do you think Reagan likes me? Because she's acting all nice and it's creeping me out!"

Nellie laughed. "Only you would be creeped out by someone acting nice."

"Yeah, but during lunch, I dropped my fork and she picked it up and got me a new one," said Dan. "And Amy is creeped out that the Cobra is being nice to her."

"She shouldn't be. She obviously likes him and he likes her. The only ones who don't know it are themselves. They're in denial."

"Great. Now my sister is a love alien."

"Yes, but don't you see? You like Natalie. It's so cute!"

"I DO NOT!"

"You're in denial!"

"Will you shut up if I say I like her?"

"Yes."

"OK, I like her."

"I knew it!"

"Um... No, you just bribed me into saying it. Even if I do like her, Reagan would kill me if she likes me."

"No. She would kill Natalie, not you."

"Good point."

"I know."

"Modest, much?"

"Not at all, kiddo."

"Sarcasm, Nellie, sarcasm."

"You're getting off topic. Do you actually like Natalie?"

"None of your business."

"Or I could just post that video of you talking in your sleep on YouTube..."

"NOOOOOOO! OK, fine Nellie, you win. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Nellie said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"I...um...I..."

"Yes?" Nellie prompted.

"I like Natalie Cobra," Dan whispered.

When Nellie heard that, she let out a squeal loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood, if it had been sleeping.

"Nellie, shh."

"Sorry. It's just... You and Natalie. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I know. I think Amy infected me."

"She did not! It's so cute! The Cahills with the Kabras!"

"It is the opposite of cute, Nellie. Nat would kill me if she knew! So I have to pretend to hate her!"

"OK, well good luck, kiddo."

"Thanks Nellie. And remember to keep it down in here." Dan had almost forgotten why he had come down to the kitchen.

"Will do."

Dan stomped up the stairs to his room. He plopped down on his bed. Thankfully, Natalie had gotten tired of waiting for him, and had left his room, so he did not have to hear the end of her rant.

His next thought was: _It's time to plan some pranks, it wouldn't be a Cahill reunion without them._

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter three!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**You are welcome to give me song AND prank suggestions.  
**

**Review, review, review!  
**

**Please!  
**

**Bye for now,  
**

**-readingisamazing  
**


	4. Pranks and Truth or Dare

**Here is Chapter 4! This is mostly filler, but I hope you enjoy it. It is also my longest chapter!  
**

**Thanks to all my great reviewers! You guys are the best! Have a virtual cookie (::). With milk \_/. (The milk is white, so you can't see it).  
**

**Disclaimer: As sad and tragic as it is, I do not own the 39 Clues, the game Truth or Dare, or anything else that is mentioned here, including Gucci, mascara, the song 'I'm a Little Teapot' the song 'I Can't Help Falling in Love With You', Facebook, piggyback rides, peanut butter, or bananas.  
**

**By the way, Ned and Ted were fixed by doctors.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pranks and Truth or Dare

* * *

It was time for dinner. All the Cahills (except for Natalie…hmm) came downstairs. Nellie had made spaghetti and meatballs. Everyone was taking their seats around the table when they heard a shriek from upstairs.

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" It was obviously Natalie.

At the sound of this, Dan decided to conveniently hide under the table, but Amy grabbed onto his shirt.

"What did you do this time?" She demanded.

"Um..." Dan started, but was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs, followed by more screaming. A minute later, they all saw Natalie crashing down the stairs and running into walls. When Natalie reached the bottom of the stairs, it became clear that her eyes were closed.

Ian ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked.

Natalie held up a tube of mascara. "He put tar in my mascara! When I blinked, my eyes stuck shut!"

Everyone looked at Dan, who was silently cracking up. When he saw everyone looking at him, he tried to slip under the table again, but Amy had a firm grip on him.

"I WILL KILL YOU, DANIEL!" Natalie screamed, lunging blindly forward. She ended up running into the table, which caused Dan to laugh even more.

"You put tar in her mascara? Good one, bro." Hamilton said.

Which caused Amy, Ian, and Sinead to yell at Dan and Hamilton, and Amy and Sinead had to help Natalie get her eyes open. (She eventually had to cut her eyelashes off). Natalie was hysterical and Dan was grounded for a week.

So much for a calm and collected dinner.

* * *

After everything had calmed down, the Cahills all gathered in the main living room. Fiske had instructed them to play Truth or Dare, as a 'bonding' game.

"Who should go first?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you, love?" Ian suggested.

"Don't call me that, Ian!" She said. "Dan, why don't you go first?"

Dan grinned. "Amy, Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

"Truth," she replied, hoping it would be less embarrassing.

"What is the question that you do not want anyone to ask you in this game?"

"That's not fair!" Amy complained. "It's not a real question."

"Sorry, love, but it's completely fair." Ian chuckled.

"Fine. The question I do not want anyone to ask me is..." Amy blushed "...is if I have a crush on Ian."

Her cheeks were now a bright cherry red.

"Do you?" Dan pressed.

"That was not part of my truth, I'm not answering it. OK, Sinead, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Sinead said.

"I dare you to add 'Whoa...I'm good!' to the end of what ever you say for the rest of the game." Amy told her.

"OK, I'll do it. Whoa...I'm good!"

Everyone laughed, hearing Sinead talk like that was silly.

"My turn now." Sinead said. "I pick...Dan! Whoa...I'm good!"

"Dare." Dan said before she even asked him. "A ninja only picks dare."

"I dare you to give Natalie a piggyback ride around the mansion. Whoa, I'm good!" Sinead said, giggling.

"WHAT!" He and Natalie yelled.

"You have to. Unless you're chicken...Whoa...I'm good!"

"I guess I have no choice." Dan groaned.

"You got that right. Whoa...I'm good!"

Dan bent over so she could climb on. "OK, Nat, get on."

"What! NO! My Gucci will be ruined!"

"Too bad. You are obviously chicken." Dan said.

Natalie was shocked. "Lucians are not chickens!"

"Then get on."

"Fine."

They all watched as Natalie clambered onto Dan's back. It was so ridiculous that everyone burst out laughing, Nellie especially, after the conversation she had with Dan earlier.

Recovering from a laughing fit, Amy pulled out her phone to video them.

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

_I can't believe Daniel was dared to carry me around the house! My clothes will be ruined!_

He took off running with me on his back. "Slow down!" I shrieked. "I'll fall off!"

"That's what I'm hoping for." He said, looking over his shoulder at me, his beautiful jade green eyes sparking with mischief- Wait, what? What did I just think?

I shook myself out of my thoughts and saw that Daniel had indeed slowed down a bit, so the danger of me falling off was lower.

"You are surprisingly light." He told me.

That was when I noticed that Amy was jogging along side of us, videoing.

"No! You can't do that!" I said.

"And why not? Amy asked.

"Because I said so!"

She just smirked and continued videoing us.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

When Natalie and Dan were finally back in the living room and everyone had stopped laughing, it was Dan's turn.

He looked around and his gaze finally rested on Jonah. "Jonah, Truth or Dare?" He said.

"Dare, yo." Jonah replied.

"I dare you to go outside and pour a gallon of ice-cold water over your head." Dan told him, grinning.

"Fine. Can, I have da water, yo?"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a gallon of water. Coming back into the living room, I handed it to Jonah.

"Thanks, cuz." He jogged outside and we all went over to the windows. He looked up at us and quickly poured the water all over himself. Then he ran inside.

"Can I have a towel, yo?" He asked. Nellie got him a towel and the game continued.

"Ian, yo, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ian replied confidently.

"I dare you to sing 'I Can't Help Falling in Love With You' to Amy, yo."

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You and Nellie would have to leave the room because you are judging and you can't hear anyone sing before the competition." Ian pointed out.

"Fine, yo. Come on, Nellie." Jonah and Nellie left the room.

Dan pulled out his phone and looked up the music that went with the song.

He pressed play and Ian took a deep breath and started singing.

_Wise men said, "Only fools rush in"_  
_ But I can't help falling in love with you_

_ Shall I stay?_  
_ Would it be a sin_  
_ If I can't help falling in love with you_

_ Like a river flows_  
_ Surely to the sea_  
_ Darling, so it goes_  
_ Some things are meant to be_

_ Take my hand_  
_ Take my whole life, too_  
_ For I can't help falling in love with you_

_ Like a river flows_  
_ Surely to the sea_  
_ Darling, so it goes_  
_ Some things are meant to be_

_ Take my hand_  
_ Take my whole life, too_  
_ For I can't help falling in love with you_

_ For I can't help falling in love with you_

When Ian was finished, I was completely scarlet, but I had to admit that he was a really good singer. Ian was a little pink, too, as the room roared with laughter. It took a whole 5 minutes to calm everyone down. Nellie and Jonah came back in, and it was Ian's turn now.

"Natalie, Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

"Dare. Truths are wimpy." Natalie replied.

Ian grinned evilly. "I dare you to wear socks on your hands, a skirt for a shirt, and a shirt for a skirt for the rest of the game."

Natalie scowled at him. "Fine, brother dear, but you better watch out." She exited the room to go change, and when she came back, she was wearing a silver sparkly skirt as a shirt, a purple tank top as a skirt, and pink fuzzy toe socks on her hands. We all cracked up.

"I fail to find humor in this!" Natalie said, frowning. "Anyway, my turn now." She turned to me. "Amy, Truth or Dare?"

I knew I couldn't pick truth because of my truth from earlier, so I had no choice.

"Dare?" It came out more like a question.

"I dare you to give a Eskimo kiss to my brother." Natalie said, smirking.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"You heard me."

"Do I have to?" I pleaded.

"Yes."

I looked over at Ian, who looked slightly amused by the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He saw me looking, and said, "I guess it could be worse, love."

"I'm not even going to bother to tell you not to call me that." I sighed.

"Just get it over with already!" That was Dan. He had his phone out, ready to take a photo. Thanks, little bro. (Note the sarcasm.)

"Might as well." I said, and leaned in toward Ian. Our noses made contact and I looked into his amber eyes and saw something sincere, even though he has been trained all his life to lie. _What if he really has changed?_ I thought.

The clicking of Dan's phone capturing my embarrassing moment brought me back to reality. I jerked away from Ian and saw that everyone was laughing, again. Why is it always me?

"This will look great on Facebook." He said, grinning.

"D-Dan, if you e-ever think a-about posting those on F-Faceb-book, I w-will..." I started.

"Do what, stutter at me?" He taunted.

"Put a sock in it, Dan. It's my turn now. Nellie, Truth or Dare?" I wanted to include some of the people who hadn't had a chance to have a turn yet.

"Dare, kiddo." Nellie chose.

"I dare you to switch shirts with Jonah" I said.

"But his shirt is all wet." Nellie protested.

"Exactly."

"Wow, Amy, you are getting devious." She and Jonah left and came back, her wearing his sopping wet white tank top with 'Da Wiz' written across it, and him wearing her black and grey ripped t-shirt.

"Alright, my turn now. Madison, Truth or Dare?" Nellie asked.

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to call a friend and talk about how excited you are about this week's peanut butter sale."

I giggled. This was going to be funny.

Madison got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Lily! Have you heard about this week's peanut butter sale?" Pause. "Oh, well, I am super excited for it! It's going to be totally awesome!" Pause. "Well, I have to go now. Bye!"

She clicked off her phone and looked at us. "I think she thought I was crazy!" And we all started laughing.

"Hamilton, Truth or Dare?" Madison asked her brother.

"Truth."

"Wimp." Madison muttered. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Hamilton blushed and muttered something.

"Louder." Madison said.

"Sinead." Hamilton whispered. "But it doesn't even matter, considering she'd never like me back."

"But I do like you back. Whoa...I'm good." Sinead got up and went over to sit next to him, grabbing his hand.

"No offense or anything, but your dare just totally ruined the moment." Ted snickered.

"Shut it." Sinead said. "Whoa...I'm good."

"It's my turn now," Hamilton said. "Reagan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Reagan said.

"I dare you to peel a banana with your feet, and then eat it."

"EWW!" Natalie squealed. "That's disgusting!"

"Wimp." Reagan said. heading into the kitchen to get a banana.

"Since my sister is gone, can I take her turn?" Madison asked. We all agreed it would be okay.

"Ned, Truth or Dare?" She asked him.

"Um... Dare."

"I dare you to ask out my sister when she comes back into the room." Madison challenged.

"Are you serious?" Ned asked.

"Or are you too scared?" Madison teased.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Reagan came back holding a banana, and Madison said, "Sis, Ned has something to say to you."

"What is it?" Reagan asked.

"Reagan," Ned started, "Will you go out with me?"

The look of shock on Reagan's face was enough to make us all burst out laughing, and while we were, Reagan quietly did her dare so no one saw.

"It was my dare." Ned told her.

"Oh." she said.

Since it was both Reagan and Ted's turn, they decided to work together.

After a little bit of whispering, Reagan said, "Ted, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"We dare you to eat a bottle of chili powder plain."

"Where am I supposed to get chili powder?" Ted stalled.

"I have some in my purse." Natalie said. "And don't ask why."

She handed the bottle over to Ted, who took a deep breath, and dumped the whole bottle in his mouth. His eyes bugged out and he ran out of the room, no doubt to get water.

"Can I take his turn?" Ned asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Hamilton. I already know that you are picking dare." Ned said.

"Right you are." Hamilton said.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' with the motions."

"Aw...Fine." Ham stood up.

_I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
Here is my handle, here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!_

We were cracking up by the time he was done.

**Natalie P.O.V.**

Hamilton sat down and said, "Nat, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said. "And don't call me Nat!"

"I dare you to let someone write something across your forehead and you have to guess what it is."

"Alright." I pulled a tube of lipstick out of my purse and said, "Who's writing it?"

"Oh! Me! Me!" Dan yelled.

I groaned and gave him the lipstick.

He uncapped it and pushed the hair away from my forehead. I felt him writing something, and the he proudly displayed his work to the crowd, which made everyone laugh, like a bunch of monkies.

"Now I guess what it is." I said. "Is it...Cobra?"

"Nope," said Dan.

"Gnat Cobra?"

"No."

"Stupid Brit?"

"No."

"Amazing?"

"No!"

"Gorgeous and intelligent?"

"HECK NO!"

"I give up." I said "What is it?"

"You can look in the mirror to find out." Dan grinned, trying hard to conceal his laughter.

I pulled a compact out of my purse and snapped it open. I looked at my forehead and screamed. Dan had written 'Dan is hot' across my forehead. Not that I disagreed with it but- No Natalie. Don't think about that.

"DANIEL CAHILL!" I looked around the room and realized that no one was paying any attention to me, they were all laughing. I rushed to the restroom to get rid of the awful message.

When I got back, they were still laughing. "Shut up!" I yelled. That got them quiet. It was time for me to get revenge on my brother.

"Ian, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He said. No surprise there.

"I dare you to let Daniel draw a 'tattoo' on your arm that says 'I 3 _. He gets to fill in the blank."**(a/n: The 3 is supposed to be a heart, so it would say: I 'heart' blank.)**

This would be good.

I handed a pen to Dan, who ran over to Ian and made him pull up his sleeve. Dan went to work immediately. A minute later, he finished, obviously pleased with himself. Ian's arm now said 'I 3 Amy Cahill.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_Why me? Why does everyone torture me?_

When everyone had finished laughing, I'm sure my face was bright red. I decided that that had been enough for the night.

"Alright, I think it is time to go to bed, everyone." I said, faking a yawn. "It is already 11 p.m."

Thankfully, no one argued too much, although there was some grumbling. We all trudged up the stairs and into our rooms. I collapsed immediately.

Tomorrow was going to be a big, big day.

* * *

**Ta-Da!**

**That is Chapter 4! I just really wanted to add that! Sorry if it's OOC.  
**

**I still need a suitable song for Madison! Ideas, anyone?  
**

**You know the drill!  
**

**Reviews make me happy! So review!  
**

**-readingisamazing  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm back! I know it has been like forever, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. Please don't hate me! *dodges potato* Hey! Who threw that?!  
**

**Anyway, I am really sorry for not updating. I don't want to make excuses, but I HAVE been busy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Say it with me, folks: I do not own the 39 Clues. Obviously. Or Taylor Swift or any of her songs...sadly. I also do not own any brands or anything mentioned. Plus, I do not own Maximum Ride. (Bet you're curious now...) Tell me if you get why I said that, and you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!  
**

**Aaaand! Chapter five!  
**

* * *

**Amy Pov:**

Amy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. That is, until she realized what was happening that day, and her refreshed feeling turned to dread. She could barely talk in front of her relatives, much less sing. And there was going to be a huge audience.

_Might as well get it over with as soon as possible,_ she thought, and reluctantly dragged herself out of her warm bed.

Dressing in a white lacy tank top with a white camisole and a turquoise skirt, she slugged down the stairs to the kitchen, shaking the sleepiness away. It was fairly early, and she didn't expect anyone else to be awake. Entering the kitchen, she found that she was wrong.

Dan and Hamilton were whispering and poring over a piece of paper while picking at some scones that Nellie had made the other day. Dan promptly stuffed the paper into his hoodie pocket as soon as she walked in.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Dan replied, an I'm-so-innocent look on his face.

Amy knew she wouldn't be able to force it out of him. "Just don't blow up the house, okay?" she told them, before going to make herself breakfast.

-Page Break :)-

Once everyone had gathered and eaten, Fiske loaded them all into a limo and drove them to the theater where they would be performing. It was only 10am, and the show started at 2pm, but people were already starting to trickle in.

That was when Amy got nervous. How would she be able to perform in front of all these people? The theater looked like it could seat thousands, and she hoped it wouldn't fill up to its maximum capacity.

Leading them backstage, Fiske gathered everyone together. "Girls who are performing today, tell Maxine, the manager, what song you are singing. She is in room 2, down the hall. Each of you have been assigned to your own soundproof room for practice, and hair and makeup is in room 3, dress in 4. Let me know if you need anything. Boys, come with me." And he led them away.

Amy was the first to talk to Maxine, a skinny and tall woman with long brown hair. She wore 6 inch heels, which made her even taller. She told her what song she was going to sing, and Maxine replied, " If anyone requests the same song, we will inform you so something can be worked out. But hopefully there won't be a need for that."

Amy thanked her and left. As she was making her way to her practice room, she heard yelling coming from Room 2. Curious, she cautiously poked her head around the door frame and saw none other than Natalie and Reagan in a shouting match. Amy guessed they both wanted the same song.

"Ladies, calm down." Maxine soothed. "One of you can find another song to perform."

"No!"Natalie shrieked. "I want that song!"

"No!" Reagan argued. "You're not good enough to sing that song!"

"Excuse me, peasant! You're the one who's not good enough!"

"Holts are better!"

"Kabras always win!"

"Too bad! I should get the song!"

"Not in a million years! I have a better reason to sing the song than you!"

"That's what you think!" Reagan yelled. "My reason is ten times better than yours!"

"Wait a second..." Natalie paused. "What's your reason?"

"None of your beeswax!" Reagan retorted.

Natalie pulled her dart gun. "What's your reason?" She asked again.

Reagan paled."Because...I like someone who that song is perfect for?"

Natalie stomped her foot. "No! That's my reason!" And she shot Reagan with her dart gun, knocking her out.

"Oh my goodness!" Maxine rushed to Reagan's side. "What did you do?"

"It's not a big deal." Natalie said casually, as if she had just knocked over something, instead of knocking someone OUT. "She will just forget that she wanted that song, and another song will be in her head when she wakes up." And she strutted past Amy and out the door.

_Well, that was interesting. _Amy thought to herself as she walked to her assigned room. _At least Natalie knows who else likes Dan now._

-Page Break :)-

Amy spent an hour practicing, and then decided to take a break.

She wandered around backstage and passed the other girls' rooms. Natalie's door was cracked open, and she had a really good voice!

_I have no chance._ Amy thought miserably. _I'll probably go out on stage and freeze up, or trip on my dress, or forget the lyrics. Not to mention that my voice is awful compared to the others._

She wandered back to her room, deep in thought, and when she opened the door, a bucket of ice water fell on her head, drenching her. She screamed, and Maxine came running.  
"What happened?!" She asked worriedly.

"Dan happened." Amy replied, knowing it was him.

Maxine rushed to get Amy some towels, returning within a minute. Amy wondered how she could run around like that in the 6 inch heels she was wearing.

After drying off, it was time for all the girls to head to hair and makeup and costume.

Monique, the dress/costume coordinator, was a pretty African-American lady with brown curly hair and nonstop chatter.

She fussed over everyone, like an over-protective mom, and how she would barely have any time to dress them, even though the show started in two hours.

She took the girls one at a time to dress them, coming back surprisingly fast.

First Reagan, in a strapless knee-length purple dress.

Then Madison, in a dress a similar color, but hers to the floor and fitted.

Thirdly Sinead, coming back in a yellow ball gown with a beaded bodice that highlighted her fiery hair.

Natalie, in a red strapless fitted gown that looked amazing on her.

Lastly it was Amy's turn. She went with Monique cautiously, wondering what she would put her in.

Monique picked up a couple dresses and held them up to her, but was not satisfied with either of them. Then, she pulled a jade green dress out of her huge closet, and Amy fell in love with it immediately

It was long and flowing, and it had vines beaded and embroidered down the dress, thicker at the top and thinning out towards the bottom.

"Try this on." Monique told her.

It fit perfectly. The dress just skimmed the floor and hugged her body perfectly.

"I love it!" Amy said. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me; it's my job to make you look beautiful." Monique brushed it off. "Now it's time to get you girls to hair and makeup."

She led them all down the hall to another room marked Hair and Makeup. Inside she introduced them to Marie and Kate, who whisked them away to be made over.

Reagan and Madison had their hair straightened and had identical purple eye shadow.

Sinead's hair was piled elegantly on her head and her lips were bright red, the rest of her makeup minimal.

Natalie's hair was in long and voluminous waves, with red lips and smoky black eye shadow.

Amy asked them to keep the makeup minimal, but do they listen? No. They gave her eye shadow in the same green as her dress, which brought out her eyes. Thankfully it was applied lightly. The blush they put on her was almost colorless, but it highlighted her cheekbones. Her hair was put in soft waves. She felt like a princess.

"Time to go line up, girls! The time has come!" Maxine was ready to take them to the room they would wait in before they performed.

Amy felt like a small grenade had exploded in her stomach. Screw butterflies, there were explosions in her stomach. She started going over her song in her head as Maxine took them to a room that was right next to the stage entrance.

"The order you will be performing in is Reagan, Madison, Sinead, Natalie, and then Amy. Any questions?" There were none.

_Great, I'm last. Even more time to get nervous._ Amy thought as she took a seat on one of the vintage couches in the room. Natalie probably knew the designer and the year that it was made.

Reagan and Madison started pacing in opposite directions across the room.

"First." Reagan fumed. "Why do I have to be first?"

Amy wished she was going first. She could just get it over with then. She opened her mouth to reassure Reagan, but before she could, Reagan dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups.

"What are you doing?!" Natalie shrieked. "You'll ruin all the work they did on your appearance!"

"Oh." Reagan said, like she had just thought of that. "Right. Habit. I do push-ups when I get nervous." She stood up, tugging down her dress, trying to get it to cover her knees. "Why does this damn thing have to be so short?"

Natalie snorted. "That's not short. _This_ is short." She whipped out her phone and showed a picture of herself in a black and purple minidress.

"Yeah, that is way shorter than mine." Reagan admitted. "But I'm not used to short things, or dresses like you are."

"Don't remind me. Those things you wear…"

"Tracksuits." Madison supplied.

"Those 'tracksuits' you consider to actually be a form of clothing…" Natalie shuddered.

"Hey!"

"They're vomit-inducing!"

"Whatever. At least I'm not an uptight snob." Reagan retorted.

"Excuse me?! You are just a bunch of bumbling baboons that are lacking in brain cells."

"Yeah? Well, I bet I could beat you up in 5 seconds!"

"I highly doubt that. Although I do not have brute force, I have been trained in martial arts since I was two years old, and I am much better at strategizing than you." Natalie snapped. She looked ready to shoot again.

Amy decided it was time to intervene, before they killed each other. "I am sure you would both be amazing at beating each other up, but we are going on stage in about a minute, so don't do that now."

"One minute!" Reagan asked, obviously about to panic.

"Yes, peasant. One minute. We are being introduced. You can hear Fiske right now."

And they could.

"-and I am very proud of all of them for doing this. Without further ado, out first contestant, Reagan Holt!"

Reagan POV

I gulped as I heard Fiske introduce me. It was time. I grabbed the mic that Maxine handed me, took a deep breath, and walked on stage.

The crowd was overwhelming. The whole theater was full, with some people standing in the aisles. I saw the boys sitting in the first row, looking at me. All of them. Even Dan. Gulp.

Fiske, Nellie, Cora, and Jonah were at the judge's table on my right.

Everyone was cheering, ready for me to start.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself.

Showtime.

* * *

**Ta-Da!**

**BTW, the dresses are on my profile, if you want to check them out.  
**

**I couldn't find a good enough one for Amy, though.  
**

**Bye!  
**

**-readingisamazing  
**


	6. The Performances Round 1

**Hi! I'm back! And I am so, so sorry for not updating in like 6 months. Oops. Please don't be mad! I actually have been super busy and I just got back from a 2 week vacation. **

**Please no one kill me!**

**I do not own the 39 Clues, or Taylor Swift or any of her songs. Surprise, surprise. **

**And no one spoil Day of Doom because I haven't read it and I already know Natalie dies. *single manly tear even though I am not a man, but oh well***

* * *

**Oh, shoutout to catdreamer39 for guessing the Maximum Ride reference. Yay!**

** Okay, enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**Oh by the way, the stuff in bold is normal, but that way it is easier to tell apart from the song lyrics. Bold and Italicized is thoughts during the song.  
**

* * *

Previously:

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself.

Showtime.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Reagan POV

I took a deep breath, and began.

_She can't see the way your eyes_  
_Light up when you smile._  
_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_  
_Whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_  
_But you are everything to me._

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you,_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to._  
_And you just see right through me._  
_If you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

**I felt like I was going to collapse.**

_There's a fire inside of you_  
_That can't help but shine through._  
_She's never gonna see the light_  
_No matter what you do._

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be_

_Like shadows in a faded light_  
_Oh, we're invisible._  
_I just wanna open your eyes_  
_And make you realize._

**Dan kept looking at me. Well duh. I'm performing. It would be kinda sad if he wasn't.**

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you._  
_Baby, let me love you,_  
_Let me want you._  
_You just see right through me_  
_But if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

_She can't see the way your eyes_  
_Light up when you smile._

I sang my heart out.

I guess it paid off, because when I was finished, people clapped pretty hard.

Fiske stood up." Thank you Reagan."

I took that as my cue to leave, tossing the mic to my sis as I passed her. "Good luck." I whispered.

"Thanks." She replied. "You did really well." I smiled at her and went to sit in the room for people who have already performed. I hope Madison does a good job.

Madison POV

I walked on stage as soon as Fiske introduced me. Taking a deep breath, I began.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_  
_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_  
_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_  
_Trying to see through the rain coming down_  
_Even though I'm not the only one_  
_Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_  
_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_  
_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_  
_Could you tell me what more do I need_  
_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_  
_But that's ok_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_  
_But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,_  
_Oh I'm just a girl_

As I sang, I focused on the people I knew and pretended they were the only ones there.

I lost myself in the song and started to space out.

_Don't get distracted, Madison_. I brought myself back to reality as I finished the song.

People cheered and clapped, and I felt pretty good about myself and how I'd done.

"Thank you Madison." Fiske said as I walked off.

I passed the mic to Sinead on my way to our room.

I met my sister and we hugged, congratulating each other on a good job.

"I wonder who will be eliminated." Reagan mused. "Hopefully Nat Cobra."

"Why do you hate her so much?" I asked, curious.

Reagan blushed. 'Because I think she likes Dan."

"Oh." I've known about her crush for a while. "That sucks."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Sinead POV

As I walked onstage, my knees started shaking. I spotted Hamilton in the front row and he gave me a reassuring smile.

I hoped I didn't look as bad as I felt.

Trying to forget about it all, I started singing.

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_  
_Busy streets and busy lives_  
_And all we know, is touch and go_  
_We are alone with our changing minds_  
_We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_  
_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_  
_Pierce the room like a cannon ball_  
_Now all we know is don't let go_  
_We are alone, just you and me_  
_Up in your room and our slates are clean_  
_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint_  
_And I've loved in shades of wrong_  
_We learn to live with the pain_  
_Mosaic broken hearts_  
_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_  
_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_This is a state of grace_  
_This is the worthwhile fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_  
_These are the hands of fate_  
_You're my Achilles heel_  
_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_  
_And I'll never (ever) be the same_  
_And I never (never) saw you coming_  
_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_This is a state of grace_  
_This is the worthwhile fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_

I kept my eyes on Hamilton's beaming face the whole time. He clapped the loudest of anyone when I finished.

"Thank you, Sinead." Fiske said.

I almost tripped on my poufy skirt on the way out.

Handing the mic to Natalie, I headed to the room backstage.

Natalie P.O.V.

I started on stage, trying to hide the fact that I, Natalie Kabra, I was nervous. Nervous! Ian would be so ashamed. Not to mention mum and...never mind.

I took a breath and begin singing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_ And I'm a house of cards_  
_ You're the kind of reckless_  
_ That should send me runnin'_  
_ But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
_ And you stood there in front of me_  
_ Just close enough to touch_  
_ Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_ What I was thinking of_

_ Drop everything now_  
_ Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_ Take away the pain_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ My mind forgets to remind me_  
_ You're a bad idea_  
_ You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_ You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_ I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_ But with you I know it's no good_  
_ And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_ Drop everything now_  
_ Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_ Take away the pain_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

**I tried not to look at Dan, but I couldn't avoid his gaze the whole time, especially at this part.**

_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_ Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_ And lead me up the staircase_  
_ Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_ I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

**Ian whispered something to him and he blushed. If my brother told him! It is not his information to tell!**

_ Drop everything now,_  
_ Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_ Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_ Take away the pain_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ And the sparks fly..._  
_ Oh, baby, smile..._  
_ And the sparks fly..._

As soon as I finished, and everyone had finished cheering, and Fiske thanked me, I strutted off stage and handed the mic to Amy. The poor peasant looked almost as green as her dress.

I made my way to the post performance room, wondering how Reagan had felt about my amazing song.

I found out as I entered the room. Her face was red and her hands were balled into fists.

"Hello." I greeted everyone casually.

I could tell that Regan wanted to throw me off a cliff on to pointy rocks, so my body would be mutilated, and then have sharks smell my blood, and come eat my dead body. She forced herself to calm down, and stiffly, we can graduated each other. I smirked at her, now she knew that I would stop at nothing to keep her from being with Dan.

Amy POV

_Oh my gosh. It's my turn. OK, Amy breathe. Deep breaths._

I tried to call myself as I walked on stage, hands shaking. I saw the style of people and wanted to barf.

_In. Out. Breathe._

the crowd quieted, signaling that it was my turn to begin. I focused on Ian's face, thinking about my anger at what he had done in Korea.

_Say you're sorry_  
_ That face of an angel_  
_ Comes out just when you need it to_  
_ As I paced back and forth all this time_  
_ Cause I honestly believed in you_  
_ Holding on_  
_ The days drag on_  
_ Stupid girl,_  
_ I should have known, I should have known_

_ I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_ I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_ Lead her up the stairwell_  
_ This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_ I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_ Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

**I couldn't have looked at him the whole time or I would have stumbled over my words many times. But when I looked back at him, strangely, he looked sad and regretful. I almost felt bad for him.**

_**No, Amy. He left you to die in Korea. He doesn't deserve your sympathy.**_

_ Maybe I was naïve,_  
_ Got lost in your eyes_  
_ And never really had a chance_  
_ My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_  
_ You had to fight to have the upper hand_  
_ I had so many dreams_  
_ About you and me_  
_ Happy endings_  
_ Now I know_

_ I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_ I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_ Lead her up the stairwell_  
_ This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_ I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_ Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_ And there you are on your knees,_  
_ Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_ Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_ Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_  
_ I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_ This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_ There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_  
_ And it's too late for you and your white horse_  
_ Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_ Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_ Try and catch me now_  
_ Oh, it's too late_  
_ To catch me now_

I broke our I contact, looking to his right where Dan was sitting. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I ignored him, finishing up the song.

"Thank you, Amy." Finke said over the cheers of the audience. I bowed and left the stage.

I took some deep breaths on the way to the room for the people who had already performed. I was afraid I had done horribly, but when I enter the room Sinead rushed at me, engulfing me in yellow satin.

"You did amazing!" She gushed.

"I don't know," I said nervously.

By that time, the other girls had crowded around. We all congratulated each other.

Natalie even said, "You did well, for a peasant like yourself."

Wow Natalie. High praise.

"...and now for the judges to decide who stays and who goes," we heard Fiske say.

We all sat down and waited to be called out onstage. It was quiet, too quiet. Five or twenty minutes could have passed, and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Then Fiske was calling us back on stage, and we went out and stood in a line facing the judges. Fiske smiled at me. I hoped that was a good sign.

He stood and addressed us. "Ladies, you have made this a very tough decision for us, but we have decided which one of you will be eliminated." The crowd went crazy. "You all did a wonderful job, no matter the outcome."

I could feel my breaths start to quicken as the nerves came back. _Deep breaths_, I told myself.

Nellie stood up. "The first contestant to move on to the next round is...Natalie Kabra!" The crowd cheered.

Of course Natalie would move on. She had an amazing voice!

Natalie smirked at Reagan and left the stage.

"The next contestant to move on to the next round is...Amy Cahill!"

_Oh my gosh. I made it. No way. Everyone did so much better than me._ I practically floated off the stage.

I joined Natalie and we waited to see who else would make it.

"Congratulations to...Reagan Holt! You are moving on!"

Next to me, Natalie stiffened. I glanced over and saw that her fists were clenched. She glared at Reagan when she joined us.

"Now, it is between Madison Holt and Sinead Starling." Fiske's words brought our attention back to the stage. "I want you to know that both of you did a great job. But only one of you is moving on, and that person is...is...is Sinead Starling!"

Reagan's face fell. "My sister should have made it, not that know-it-all," she muttered.

Sinead almost sprinted off the stage. I wondered how she moved so fast in those heels.

"You made it! Good job!" I congratulated her. I was so caught up in the fact that my friend had made it that I almost forgot about Madison.

Growing silent, I turned back to the stage where Madison stood alone, looking very small.

"I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated, Madison." Fiske said.

Madison nodded to the judges and left the stage.

As she reached us, she started smiling when she saw our sad faces.

"It's okay. I never wanted to be in this stupid competition anyway," she reassured us. "I'm glad I don't have to participate anymore."

Well. That made things easier than having to comfort her.

-Page Break-

Amy POV 

After we had changed out of our dresses and washed the makeup off of our faces, we took a limo back to the mansion, where the boys were waiting. Dan bounded over to me when we entered.

"Good job, sis," he said.

"Thanks. I was so nervous, I thought I would barf."

"Yes, congratulations, love." A voice came from behind me.

I whirled around. "Don't call me that!"

Ian ignored that comment. "You have a beautiful voice," he continued, but I noticed he wouldn't quite meet my eyes. Maybe my song had affected him.

Fiske yelled for our attention. "We are going to have an early dinner, since none of you had lunch. Meet in the dining room in a half hour."

Only then did I realized how hungry I was. Food sounded amazing, so I headed upstairs to take a quick shower to get the huge amount of hairspray in my hair out before eating.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Okay, this time I will try very hard to update sooner, which should be easier, since school is out.  
**

**In case you did not get the songs, they are:**

**Reagan - Invisible**

**Madison - A Place In This World**

**Sinead - State Of Grace**

**Natalie - Sparks Fly - You all expected that one :)**

**Amy - White Horse**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are awesome and have a cookie! (::)**

**Please review! Like always! Yay, reviews make me very happy!**

**Oh, and give me song suggestions for the guys, please!**

**Question: Have any of you read Pendragon?**

**Bye for now,**

**-readingisamazing**


End file.
